


If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn

by Gabethebabe



Series: Flowers and Blood [2]
Category: Leviathan - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: F/M, Genderqueer, Other, Trans Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabethebabe/pseuds/Gabethebabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's in a name?<br/>An identity? A past? A future?<br/>After much debate about her gender identity- all of which was inspired by her boyfriend's discovery of his own- she has finally found a name perfect for herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trans myself, and as a result a lot of my one shots will center around gender identity. Plus, I mean, trans girl Alek would be such a cute girl don't even try to fight me on this.  
> Story title inspiration: if I'm James Dean, you're Audrey Hepburn- Sleeping with Sirens

It had all started when Dylan's family had started sending him dresses in an attempt to make him into more of a proper girl; Alek would look over the dresses with small amazement. She would admire every ruffle and sparkle, and voice her yearnings about her wishes to wear them. Dylan encouraged her to try them on, and then set forth a motion of events.  
A few months ago Alek had blushed her way through asking Dylan to refer to her as "she" when they were alone. Dylan had been delighted to help his love, and best friend, discover her identity.  
Today Dylan's family had sent him another dress. He picked it up at the post office and hurried home with the package. However when he arrived he noted a heavy air around their rented flat. Upon entering further he saw his girlfriend sitting and pondering. She blink, frowned, then blinked again.

Dylan smirked at the sight of his perplexed girlfriend. He thought back to when they first met, when she still thought she was a he, and had trouble understanding the service speak. The memory brought back a whole fluster of nostalgia from deep within his gut. Oh how he missed the ship! The feeling of flying with the Leviathan's squishy membrane beneath his boots…

"Dylan?" Alek's soft voice brought him back to the present.

"Yes, love?" He moved to sit next to her on the couch.

"You weren't listening? uh, well." Worry clouded her face. She was debating something, Dylan realized. Like with her pronouns, how to tell Volger she'd thrown the scroll away, or anything else she knew would effect her life in a major way.

Dylan threaded his hand with hers, smiling softly. "What is it, liebe?"

"My name…Aleksander isn't very feminine, is it? I was considering Aleksandra, but that's rather boring. I want my new name to be symbolic."

"Symbolic?"

"Yes. Of…my new life. I'm no longer nobility as I am starting anew with you. I want my name to reflect that."

Dylan nodded slowly. The only name that came to his mind was Agnes, and didn't fit her beauty or her accent very well.  
"Do you have ideas?" 

"Yes…Sophie."

His eyebrows shot up a bit in surprise.

"It's what my parents would have named me had I been born female- well you know what I mean." She smiled a bit, but he could tell that it was a self conscious one.

Dylan smirked. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, murmuring "Pretty name for a pretty girl."

"Oh, get stuffed!" she blushed.


End file.
